Amy and Nebula as Babies
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Continued from "Sonic and Shadow as Babies" What happened to Amy and Nebula? Find out and read. Some SonAmy and Shadula.


**Amy and Nebula as Babies**

_Last time on **"Sonic and Shadow as Babies".** Sonic and Shadow were captured by Dr. Eggman. Amy and Nebula showed up and told Eggman to turn back to normal. So he did, and demands the girls to give him the chaos emerald. But they got tricked as the laser beam fires at Amy and Nebula. Causing them to turn into….?_

"GIRLS!" Sonic and Shadow shouted.

The chaos emerald drops to the floor; the boys saw only the girl's clothes, shoes, and gloves. But then, something was moving underneath the clothes. Two small heads popped out of their clothes.

"Amy?"

"Nebula?"

The girls were turned into toddlers. They covered up their body with their big clothes.

"We we're tricked!" Nebula screamed. Her eyes glowed in purple.

"Nebula your eyes!" Amy said.

"Huh?" Nebula's eyes turned back to normal.

"I'm confused; Shadow did not have his powers when he got turned into a baby" Sonic said.

"Wait a minute. I think I understand. Shadow did not have powers back then when he was born. He got his powers when he was created as an Ultimate Lifeform. So this means that I have my powers because I was born with it when I was baby" Nebula figured.

"I think she's right. It does make sense" Sonic said.

"Let's see if I can manipulate energy blasts" Nebula concentrates to produce her energy blasts from her small hands but they keep fading out and fading back in over and over. She gives up.

"I guess I'm not strong enough" Nebula sighs sadly.

"What do we do?" Shadow asked.

"I think it's up to us to take care of the girls" Sonic said.

Sonic picks up Amy; Shadow picks up Nebula. They also picked up their clothes, gloves, and shoes. They head back to the apartment.

Once they got back to the apartment, they looked in the shopping bag that Cream and Vanilla gave them yesterday. They found baby girls clothes. But then they remembered that they first need to wear diapers before they can wear their clothes.

Moments later; Sonic and Shadow finished diapering the girls since they remembered how they do it step by step. Then they put their clothes on to wear. Nebula now wears a dark purple shirt with a light star logo on the front, and dark purple gym-like pants. Amy now wears a red shirt with a pink rose logo on the front, and red gym-like pants.

"Okay, not bad I guess" Nebula said.

"Yeah" Amy agreed with Nebula.

"But this is ridiculous! We're toddlers right now!" Nebula complained.

"I know. Why does Egghead always try to trick us?" Amy said.

"The next time I see him, I'll fry his egg butt" Nebula said.

"Uh….Nebula?"

"What?"

"You're floating" Amy said.

"Huh?" Nebula looks down and noticed that her feet are not touching the ground.

"Hey. I'm floating" Nebula said. But then comes back down landing on her bottom.

"Ow!" Nebula begins to cry.

"WAAAHHHH!" Nebula produces tears in her eyes.

"Nebula!" Shadow comes in the room. Same with Sonic.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Nebula was floating in the air, but then comes back down" Amy explained as Nebula continues crying. Shadow picks up Nebula in his arms and cradles her to settle down. She soon cried quietly, calming herself down.

"Feel better?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah_…..sniffs_…thanks….Shadow" Nebula settles down.

"No problem Nebs" Shadow said.

"Man,….._yawns_…why do I feel so…sleepy?" Nebula closed her eyes and sleeps in Shadow's arms. Shadow smiles at how cute she sleeps as a toddler. He stroked her ponytail quills, it made her purr softly.

"Awww….too cute" Sonic said.

"Sonic…_yawns_…." Amy also sleeps too. Sonic picks up Amy in his arms and cradles her.

"You're so cute Ames" Sonic said quietly as he stroked her quills, making her purr cutely.

Sonic and Shadow takes them to their own rooms and sleeps with them.

2 hours later; Shadow was sleeping in Nebula's bed with baby Nebula beside him. Shadow wakes up and sees a baby blue-violet hedgehog sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth. Shadow chuckles quietly without waking her up. He really like at how cute she looked. She soon wakes up with a cute long yawn.

"Hey Shadow" Nebula said sluggishly.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" Shadow joked.

**_With Sonic and Amy_**

Sonic with his arm wrapped around on Amy. All of a sudden, Amy was whimpering in her sleep as it made Sonic wake up.

"Huh?" Sonic looks at Amy whimpering in her sleep.

"Sonic….Eggman….captured me….please save me…" Amy mutters in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

"Amy wake up" Sonic gently move her shoulder but she didn't wake up. Her whimpering in fear grew louder.

"SONIC…..PLEASE HELP ME!" Amy cries in her nightmare that her tears slide down her cheek.

"Amy wake up!" Sonic tries to wake her up again. She opens her eyes and looks around to see that she was in her room. She then saw Sonic beside her.

"SONIC!" Amy buries her face on Sonic's chest. She sobs in his chest, shaking in fear. Sonic gently rubs her back, trying to calm her down from her nightmare.

"Shhh….shhh. It's okay Ames. I'm here" Sonic said in a calm voice. But Amy cries hard on his chest.

"…..Sonic…." Amy mumbles.

"Shhhh….calm down Ames" he strokes her quills trying to hush her crying. Pretty soon she calms down and slowly stops crying.

"S-S-Sonic, I-I-I'm so s-s-scared" Amy said with fear.

"Shhhhh…..I'm here….you just had a nightmare" Sonic said.

"Oh, I don't know why I'm crying. My heart is beating too fast with fear or something. This is scaring me" Amy said.

"It's okay Amy, take a deep breath"

But then, Shadow with Nebula in his arms, opened the door.

"Amy, you okay? I heard you scream, what happened?" Nebula asked.

"She had a nightmare. But she's okay" Sonic explained.

Shadow walks up to the bed and sets Nebula down to let her crawl up to Amy. Nebula gives Amy a friendly hug. This made Sonic and Shadow go 'awww'.

"Don't be scared Amy. We're here for you. You're okay" Nebula rubs Amy's back.

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard outside. Shadow walks up to the window; he saw a giant robot with Eggman inside it. The people were screaming.

"Doctor!" Shadow said.

"Sonic, we got to stop him from destroying the city" Sonic nodded.

"But what about the girls?" Sonic asked.

"It's too dangerous for them to fight Eggman. I know it's wrong to leave them but we can't let them get hurt" Shadow said.

"Okay. You girls hide under the bed. And be safe" Sonic said. He puts Amy and Nebula down on the floor to let them crawl under the bed.

Sonic and Shadow leaves the apartment to go and stop Eggman.

"What are we going to do? They're going to get hurt" Amy said worriedly.

"You're right Amy. We got to do something, but we are not able to run or walk" Nebula said.

"Hmmm…Hey look over there" Amy pointed at something shiny up on the dresser. The Chaos Emeralds.

"The Chaos Emeralds. Maybe it can turn us back to teenagers" Nebula said.

"And even go Super" Amy added.

"Yeah, but it's too high" Nebula said.

Just then, a loud rumbling noise was heard outside.

"Oh no. We got to hurry!" Amy said with fear.

"But I can't fly" Nebula sighs in defeat.

"Don't give up Nebula! You're stronger than this! You can do it!" Amy said.

"Okay. I'll try, but you got to watch Sonic and Shadow out the window if anything happens to them" Nebula said. Amy nodded.

Nebula concentrates hard, using all her strength to power up. She lifts up Amy slowly.

"Uhh…..come on Nebula…_grunts_…you can do it" Nebula strains with her strength as she almost got right up to the desk that was near the window. She sets Amy down on the desk, and so did she. Nebula pants hard from using all her strength.

"You did good Nebs" Amy said.

"…..Thanks….." Nebula said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh no. Sonic and Shadow are getting beat up by Eggman's robots!" Amy said worriedly.

"Oh no! I got to get the emeralds and fast! Hang in there boys!" Nebula concentrates on her flight, she floats up in the air and slowly moves to the dresser without losing focus. She was almost there, she moves slowly to the edge and grabs the chaos emeralds. The emeralds shined brightly on Nebula as it turned her back to a teenager, including her own clothes. Her black shirt, gloves and black with inlay gold bracelets, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Nebula looks at herself to see that she can stand.

"All right. I'm back to normal!" Nebula said happily. She then goes to Amy sitting at the desk table and turned her back to a teenager, same with her clothes too.

"All right. Amy Rose is back and ready!" Amy said cheerily.

"And right now we got to stop Eggman and save the boys" Nebula said as Amy nodded. The 7 chaos emeralds floated in the air as it circles around Amy and Nebula.

"Super Form! Let's go!" they said at the same time.

They transformed in Super. Nebula's fur was golden yellow just like Sonic's. Her sky blue eyes were now red. And her long ponytail quills were standing up. Same with Amy in her super form. She summons her hammer. Nebula's fists powered up her purple energy blasts.

"Let's do this" Super Nebula said.

"Together" Super Amy said. They both nodded.

With Sonic and Shadow; they were getting beat up by Eggman's robots. They both had cuts, bruises, and black eye.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed evilly as he saw Sonic and Shadow were getting tired as they collapsed to the ground.

"I win!" Eggman shouted in victory. But not for long.

A powerful purple energy blast hit Eggman's controlling robot as it loses balance.

"What the?" Eggman looks around to where that came from. He spots two golden hedgehogs floating in the air.

"Think again Eggman!" the Super girls shouted.

"Girls? But…..how did…" Eggman couldn't say anything as he was shocked to see that they were in Super forms. Sonic and Shadow saw the girls too. They could not believe that they are back to teenagers; right now they are in their Super form.

"Hey Eggman! How's it going?" Super Nebula smirked.

"Did you miss us?" Super Amy smirked as she holds up her hammer.

"I'm getting out of here!" Eggman tries to escape but the Super girls were already destroying his giant robot.

Two minutes later after his robot machine was destroyed; Eggman was ejected from his seat, sending him straight to the Super girls. Super Nebula caught him with her super strength.

"Ready Amy?"

"Oh, I was born ready!" Super Amy grinned as she holds up her hammer like a baseball bat.

"Batter up Amy!" Super Nebula throws Eggman straight at Super Amy; then, Super Amy swings her hammer like a bat and bashes Eggman straight to his base screaming.

"Nice shot Amy!" Super Nebula gives thumbs up.

"Thanks!" Super Amy giggles happily.

Super Amy and Super Nebula flew down to where Sonic and Shadow are standing. Their Super forms power down as they returned back to normal.

"Wow, you girls were super!" Sonic said with a grin.

"Thanks" the girls thanked him.

"That was awesome. You did good girls. And we're happy that you're back to teenagers" Shadow said. All of a sudden, the boys groan in pain from their beat up. The girls gasp.

"Nebula? Can you heal them please?" Amy asked. Nebula nodded. Nebula touched Sonic with her right hand while her other hand touched Shadow. Her both hands glowed purple as the healed the boys' injuries. After that was done, her hands stopped glowing.

"Thanks Nebula" the boys thanked her as they didn't feel pain anymore.

"You're welcome boys" Nebula said.

Just then, Sonic walks up to Amy and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close and kissed her. Shadow did the same with Nebula.

The End


End file.
